The Reunion
by Smartass Wolf
Summary: The long awaited sequel to The Darkness. Daichi will make an appearance later on in the story.
1. Default Chapter

**To Tyson's house we go**

Max

Max was looking at a picture of the Bladebreakers after their third tournament. Then he looked back over the letter. He wasn't sure if he should go back or not. So he decided to ask his wife Mariam. He walked into their living room were he found the both of them watching a movie. Mariam looked up and smiled at her husband. It melted his heart every time he saw her smiling. Mariam asked "Is there something you need darling?" Max smiled and answered "Yeah I was wondering if we should go to the reunion at Tyson's place." Before Mariam could reply their 13 year old daughter Jasmine said "Sweet I could get to meet all of your old friends." Her eyes held excitement at the fact that she could meet more people. Since Max and Mariam couldn't stand to break her heart they decided to go.

Kenny

Kenny woke up and didn't see Emily anywhere and decided she was already up making breakfast. Dizzy said "Yo chief you got mail." Kenny opened it and was surprised with who it was from. It was from Tyson asking if he would like to go to a reunion and bring his family. Chief decided to ask his wife and son Derek. He found them in the kitchen eating breakfast. Emily looked up and smiled at him. Kenny said "Dear the Bladebreakers are having a reunion, should we go?" Emily surprised him when she exclaimed "Of course we should it has been a while since we have seen them and I think it will do Derek good to meet people around his own age." "But I don't wanna." The 14 year old cried. "But you get to meet all of our old friends." Chief pleaded. "I'll make you a deal; I'll give you $30 to spend of junk food if you go." Derek thought about it and finally said "Ok when do we leave?"

Ray

Ray was reading a book when his beautiful pink haired wife called "Ray the Bladebreakers are having a reunion, should we go?" Ray answered back "What do you think Mariah? I think it would be a good idea and give Serena a chance to meet the old team." Mariah was ecstatic and exclaimed "Of course let's go!" The 15 year old had been listening and couldn't be more excited.

Tyson

He looked at the red head sleeping next to him and thought 'She looks so much like an angel.' He decided to go and beyblade with their 12 year old son Sam. He found him outside already blading. Tyson said "Hey want to battle against me?" Sam looked up and smiled and nodded his head. Tyson launched Dragoon at the Sam's Apollo. Salima silently walked out and smiled at the site of her husband and son battling. Then she said "Ok you two, who is up for breakfast?" Just as she finished her last word they were racing each other to the kitchen. She chuckled and followed them into the house.

Kai

Kai smiled as he walked back into his room with a tray filled with food and the letter. He sat the tray of food on the table beside the bed. Then he careful got on the bed and started to nibble on his wife's ear and gently stroke her cheek. She started to wake up. When she was fully awake she wrapped her arms around his neck and said "What got into you? Not that I'm complaining." He smiled and whispered in her ear "What I can't treat my beautiful angel like this, I'm hurt." She grinned and answered "Well you usually do this when you a. want to know something or b. want to do something." He pulled away and said "Well the Bladebreakers are having a reunion at Tyson's, should we go or not?" Right then a 16 year old girl came running into the room as said "Sweet, I could meet those guys you have been talking about for ages." Her mother answered "I'm not to sure if we should go." Sumi (refined one) puppy-dogged eyed her mother and father. Kai said "Ok, Ok, we will go if you stop that now." Sumi pumped her fist in the air and ran off to go and pack. Kai saw the death glare is wife was giving him. He gulped and stuttered "I-I'll g-go, y-yo-you d-do-don't have to." She sighed and said "Sometimes you make me wonder why I fell in love with you." He smirked and said "I love you to, Hilary." And he kissed her passionately.


	2. The new Bladebreakers

Name: Sumi Hiwatari

Age: 16

Eyes: crimson

Hair: brown

Clothes: She wears a black shirt that says 'Why the hell did it have to be me?' with a red beyblade jacket over it. She has dark blue cargo pants.

Personality: She has Hilary's outgoing nature but if you get her mad she can give you a death glare worse than Kai's. She knows a lot more than anyone on because she is the oldest.

Bit-beast: Gariol

Attacks: scream of hate, lady of sorrow, wrath unyielding.

Defense: hate shield, sorrow barrier

Looks: Has pale skin with dirty blonde hair. She only carries a shield. Her dress is black and reaches to the floor creating a pool around her.

Beyblade: Is red with a white attack ring.

Position: Captain.

Name: Serena Kon

Age: 15

Eyes: Gold

Hair: black

Clothes: She has a pink shirt going down to her waist. Tied with a gold sash, and has black pants with black slip on shoes.

Personality: Serena is very talkative and wise. She knows when to listen and when to talk. She also is a black belt in martial arts.

Bit-beast: Demeter

Attacks: Green harvest, vine whip

Defense: plant barrier, lilium shield

Looks: she is short and plump with a green dress reaching the floor. She has a greenish tint to her skin. She has a bunch of plants that surround her.

Beyblade: it is green with a brown attack ring.

Position: 2nd best

Name: Derek

Age: 14

Eyes: blue

Hair: brown

Clothes: He has a orange t-shirt that says 'I'm to smart for you' and brown pants, with black converse shoes.

Personality: He has his mother's sports ability and his father's genius. He is really easy going but unlike his father he isn't pushed around so easily. He practices kickboxing.

Bit-beast: Hermes

Attacks: Mail attack, speed attack

Defense: envelope and letter

Looks: He has blue skin with a white robe tied on thing. (Forgot what they were called) Carries a golden staff and wears golden sandals that have wings on them which make him really fast.

Beyblade: dark blue with a white attack ring.

Position: Weakest and Up grader.

Name: Jasmine Tate

Age: 13

Eyes: Blue/Green

Hair: Blonde with blue streaks

Clothes: She wears a white tank top that says 'Blonde and loving it', with blue jeans.

Personality: She has Max's sweet side but also loves to be sarcastic at the same time. Get her mad and she can give you one hell of a right hook.

Bit-beast: Artemis

Attacks: arrow of the silver bow

Defense: silver chain, silver bow

Looks: She has tan skin and wears a brown out fit and always has birds flying around her. She also carries a silver bow and arrow.

Beyblade: It is tan with a forest green attack ring.

Position: 4th best

Name: Sam Granger

Age: 12

Eyes: black

Hair: Blue

Clothes: He wears a blue t-shirt with white pants and blue converse shoes.

Personality: His ego is just as big as Tyson's but he has his mother's charm and cunning ability. He also supports all of his friends and will always yell something from the side line.

Bit-beast: Apollo

Attacks: arrow of the curved bow, rising sun, and setting sun

Defense: bright light, curved bow, noon sun

Looks: He has tan almost black skin. He wears red armor and carries a curved bow.

Beyblade: red with a tan attack ring

Position: 3rd best


End file.
